What I can Do to You
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Prequel!...She smiled as she saw him as she was walking towards her teammates, "Hello Guys!". She saw him lick his lips and for once, wished they were already out of there, and Because in a life with overprotective men, Jesse stands no chance  JxR


I smiled at the children in the east wing of the hospital, I was just leaving the hospital ward. And truth was, this was my ultimate secret, no one besides my fathers knew about this graceful act of giving that I performed every Saturday. I walked out and straightened my blouse, I rubbed some chapstick on my now dry lips and walked away with a wave to the children.

There was one who was particularly fond of me, his name was Alexander and he constantly told me about his older brother, Liam. She had only laughed and smiled kindly, she had no desire to starting a relationship after the very recent event with Vocal Adrenaline and her ex-boyfriend, Jesse St. James.

She sighed as she stepped out into the almost empty hall, and yet her distraction led her to the most terrible result: crashing into a stranger. She ended up falling on top of the young man and said man was more than shocked, he ended up chuckling and commenting that even though she was pretty, they shouldn't be doing his without even knowing each other's names.

She just stood up, her face suddenly warm and she smiled a bit, uncomfortably. "I am rather sorry, I should have been paying more attention to where I was headed", and with that she walked away. She touched her cheeks, still warm, what was that besides pure embarrassment? That was easy, nothing.

He just watched her walk away, and smiled at himself. Usually, women like that would not intrigue him, and yet she did. He neared a nurse who had seen their unfortunate accident and smiled charmingly, "Excuse me, Jackie, who was that?" he knew her very well, after all, his brother had a serious health problem and had to be admitted in this hospital a couple months ago, and thus he had met Jackie.

She was an older woman with two children already in college and one who was about to name her Grandmother. She was an extremely nice lady and he usually got away with anything he desired, she just smiled at where the girl had walked away, "That was Rachel Berry, she's actually a volunteer here, you should ask Alexander for more info. Though" she said and walked away with a coy smile.

Rachel Berry huh? I took my phone out and dialed a number I had memorized for chores like this. "Piedro, gather as much information on Rachel Berry as you can, Thank You", and he hung up. He'd find out soon, but for now, he walked into his little brother's room.

* * *

She smiled as she walked up to the school's auditorium, and when she found everyone at the choir room, she decided to be casual about it. "Mr. Schue, when exactly are our next off-school rehearsal days and times?" she asked and Noah overheard her, "What Berry? You got a date or something?" he teased and Rachel's smile disappeared, she just bit her lip.

"Rachel? You have a date?" Finn neared as he asked, and she was sure the rest of the Glee Club members were now looking and listening to their conversation, "It is not a date per say, it's more like an appointment", she said and Finn just turned around, apparently satisfied with that. Noah knew better, she used to do that when she tried hiding something. And he knew about those, Rachel barely hid anything, including some things that should have been buried, and he'd know after all, he'd know her for now, 10 years.

She just walked to the chairs and sat down while talking to Quinn about how Beth had been doing, Quinn had smiled and talked animatedly about how Beth was starting to crawl. Rachel just listened and was rather surprised, Beth would turn 5 months this week, and she was surprised at how much time had passed. They remained like that until it was time to warm up and start singing.

After all, this week Carmel High was visiting, and even though she wasn't much of a fan, she would have to be gracious about it.

* * *

It was not until a day before the big coming of their nemesis that Rachel got one of the biggest surprises in the year, a big bouquet of flowers, and she knew about flower meanings, she knew that the Bachelor Button meant Anticipation, the Camellia meant graciousness, the Yellow Chrysanthemum meant a secret admirer and finally, the single Statice, meaning success.

She was so amazed by the effort that the only choice she had was to accept it, and thus she signed the requirement card and she found a simple and small envelope inside the flowers, as she took it out, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn were literally glowing in joy, while Santana puckered her lips in jealousy. Brittany just clapped and the men where murmuring things like 'Corny' and 'What the hell?'

Inside, there was a simple message, and she read it to the people surrounding her,

"_Every single flower has a different meaning, _

_And even though I meant to send at least a dozen or so,_

_I wanted to brighten some of the best points of what this is._

_I believe we will meet shortly, and I beg of you to treat me well,_

_After all you now hold the key to my heart, yours Truly, Your Secret Admirer",_

She pursed her lips, this was a lot like the last arrangement of flowers she had received, and that had not ended as well as she had desired. Instead of finding true love, she had gained a very perseverant stalker, and she had not liked it at all.

She just placed the flowers on a chair and sat down while trying to remind herself of the dangers of accepting gifts from strangers, she sighed as she rubbed her temples. She had to concentrate now, and even though she knew the rest were dying of curiosity, they understood and they remained quiet about the matter.

* * *

She smiled as she entered the auditorium, she had been late to rehearsal, but she had vitamins to take and unfortunately, they had remained in her car. And thus she was forced to make her way to the parking lot on the other side of the school grounds, and by the time she reached the auditorium, she saw that Carmel High was already there.

She bit her lip and shook her head, as she neared the Glee members, she saw Finn holding more flowers, and Noah with a box of chocolates, both frowning like children. She rolled her eyes and walked straight to them. "Berry, I know you love the attention and all that shit, but tell your frickin admirer to stop sending these stuff here. I feel like some sort of pansy", he mumbled and Rachel laughed.

"Oh Noah, if only you could realize that I do not know who my admirer is, I did, I would have already sent it all back", she said as she took the material possessions, she placed them on a chair and said hello to everyone. "Mr. Schue, sorry I arrived later than planned, I had something to fix", she said and smiled at Shelby, who just smiled back.

They were not as close as Rachel wished but she did not despise her and vice versa, it was not until they changed into their costumes and the music started, the lights dimmed and the rhythm started that Jesse noticed there was something different to the music, and he knew it was something peculiar when Rachel came out in a very… pretty dress, with a clip on her head and the high notes only Leona Lewis's songs could have.

She smiled and the music started, the song was very touching and she knew it more than anyone, **'Footprints in the sand' **by the very Leona Lewis. She started the first part, followed by Mercedes and Quinn. And when the song ended, they all looked at each other, mind as well. The follow up was **'We are Golden' **by Mika and the song was energetic itself.

When the lights came back on, the obligatory clapping was heard, but a distinctive clapping was heard and Rachel turned, she was frozen to her spot by the view. Alexander, one of the older boys of the Hospital ward was there, with Nurse Jackie and an older man. She finally started walking when she heard Mr. Schue say to them "I'm sorry this is a private session, I'm going to have to ask you to leave", but Rachel just said "Mr. Schue, they're here with me", she mumbled and walked faster.

She broke into half a jog when she reached them, she took Alexander by she shoulders and smiled so brightly that Liam thought he would melt himself. Her voice was quivering, "Alexander, what are you doing here? I thought you were not supposed to be walking out of the ward like this", she said and hugged the younger boy close to her.

Liam smiled and Rachel tuned to see him and Jackie, "Hello Jackie, how are you doing today?" the nurse just smiled, Rachel was always the nice girl, and thus she just shrugged, "We are getting there, but Alexander just needed to see you perform once before leaving to Virginia this week", Rachel frowned, "You are leaving so soon?" she sighed and turned to her confused Glee teammates, "I am so sorry, Mr. Schue, could I have a minute or two?" she asked and Mr. Schue just nodded.

It was then when Alexander handed her a single flower, a Forget-me-not, and Rachel had to smile at that one, "Alexander, have you been sending me flowers lately?" she asked and then someone chuckled, the young man. "Actually that was me, I am sorry, we crashed into each other the other day and I so rudely did not introduce myself, I am actually Liam Henworth, Alexander's older brother and currently, a big fan of yours", he said and grabbed her hand gently "May I?" he asked and she just nodded, and thus her hand got kissed by the very first time, in a way of chivalry instead of lust.

She just smiled, and retrieved her hand, "I am sorry, but I shouldn't have accepted the flowers, you see, I am always grateful for such acts of chivalry, but I have had some meaningful and unforgettable I suppose, some of my fans have ended in causing me greats amount of trouble, Right Noah?" she asked as she turned around, a playful smile on her face. The aforementioned man just smiled, "Oh yeah, butter man stalker dude, that took a while after you rejected him". He said and neared Rachel, "besides, you see, to date Rachel now, you have to get the approval of an important person in Rachel's life",

Finn stepped closer too, "Yeah and that's -" he got cut off by Noah, "Me, Punk. As Rachel's friend and occasional date, you'll have to get our approval." Rachel was trying hard not to laugh, but it was hard, now they needed approval? And to such a nice man like Liam? She giggled and Noah grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, You see, that's why I will have to decline your gifts, I know it is just admiration in some level but some others might read more int-" "Rachel, I am going to approve their tests to take you out on a date, if you'd like", he didn't wait for an answer, he walked out. "See you later, and you better watch it, I am going to get that approval", he said as he left and unfortunately, Alexander had to follow, like Jackie did.

* * *

She couldn't stand it, she laughed hard. "Oh my goodness, Noah! He was just a fan, and now thanks to you, I will have nightmares with that horrible man from the Hockey team!" she said as she punched him on the arm, his arm going around her shoulder. "There is a reason why your dads let me take care of you, you lunatic" he teased and she laughed again, she couldn't help but notice everyone's looks on them, and she laughed harder.

* * *

He was fuming, that guy had just kissed Rachel and asked for a date, all in front of him. He was still glaring at the arm around Rachel's shoulders, Puck's. And he was not the only one, he knew Finn hated it too.

"I hadn't been aware of gaining your approval for Rachel's heart, Puckerman", he said and glared at the man, Puck just glared harder, "Well, you shouldn't have to worry about it anymore, you don't get a chance at it. You already egged her once, Remember?" he said and it was Rachel who flinched. Finn scowled, "Yeah, she can't look at eggs to the date", instead of being glad that she was being defended, she felt mad.

"Guys, would you please all calm down", and the indirect hit for Jesse was there, and it hurt. Both Shelby and Mr. Schue decided to end it for the day, "Guys, go home. And no more fighting", Mr. Schue was saying it to the guys mostly but he had seen Santana and Quinn arguing from the side of his eye.

* * *

Rachel just grabbed her appreciation gifts and her own bag and left the auditorium first, just to be followed by Jesse. She was pulled not too gently to the car and he drove away. She scowled, "You should have taken your own car", she said and instead of answering, he sped up and soon they were at the cinema.

He bought too tickets for the movie with no audience and she was pulled inside. "Jesse! Stop pulling me, I can walk on my own!" "Obviously, I leave your side for a day and you are suddenly showered with gifts and dates! So no! I will not leave you alone again until we solve this matter", he narrowed his eyes and she rolled his own.

"I sing for Alexander at the Hospital ward, are you happy?" she said as she pulled her arm from his grasp. He just shook his head and grabbed her fingers, "Don't do that", he demanded and she raised her eyebrows, "Pardon me? What have I done now?" she was getting frustrated now.

After all they had gone through, she had been thrown eggs for their sake! She had endured the horrible nagging at her conscious and for what? Jealousy fits? She scowled and finally, she took Jesse's face between her hands, "You ought to be less jealous, since I am not fond of that particularity", she said and kissed him lightly.

He closed his eyes and pulled her close, he pulled away and tugged her to their seats, they had the whole place to their selves and he would enjoy it properly. He kissed her this time, his tongue touching her lips and she sighed into the kiss, her mouth opening for his. He shivered at the feeling, he had not been Rachel's first kiss and she had not been his first either, but God, why did she make him feel this way?

His hands pulled her on top of him and she complied with no complaints, her tongue did wonders to his body and the first time he had tried to pressure her into sex, he had regretted it instantly, she had looked so vulnerable. But there were no more secrets between them anymore. God, he loved Rachel so much it was painful at some times.

He sighed as her hand gripped his shirt, because it was hard it didn't mean she wasn't worth it, on the contrary, she was all he ever wanted. And for the rest of the movie, the necked like the teenagers they were. When the movie ended, she fixed her shirt and her hair, as he did and she tried to cover her now kiss-swollen lips.

"I hope you are happy now, Jesse St. James, I now look as if I had been molested". Jesse chuckled and held her hand, kissing it gently, his tongue licking it a bit and she blushed. With that Liam guy, she had been uncomfortable, but when he did it, her face got that pink hue he liked on her and he smiled.

"I am more than happy," and with that, she drove him to the parking lot, where he kissed her goodbye and whispered those simple and yet endearing words into her ear, "I love you, Rachel". She just sat there gaping, he had never quite said it before, but before she could answer, he continued.

"And I'm planning on gaining Puckerman's approval", and he chuckled the way to his Range Rover as Rachel drove off giggling.


End file.
